1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a vertical deflection circuit, and more particularly to such a circuit having a superior characteristic and well suited for being formed as an integrated circuit on a single semiconductor wafer or substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In television receivers, for example, many circuits, such as, intermediate frequency (IF) amplifiers, luminance amplifiers, chrominance amplifiers and the like have been devised to be formed as an integrated circuit on a single semiconductor wafer or substrate, either alone or together with other circuits.
Thinking of vertical deflection circuits, a lot of efforts have also been made to form the circuits as an integrated circuit on a single semiconductor substrate and several circuit configurations have been devised which are suitable for such a purpose.
However, in conventional vertical deflection circuits, a lot of external terminals should be provided on a semiconductor substrate when the circuits are formed as the integrated circuit on the semiconductor substrate, because several capacitors should be connected externally such as for a vertical oscillator, for compensation for non-linearity in beam deflection and so on and transistor circuits included in the conventional circuits are often obliged to be coupled to each other using external capacitors.
And further, in conventional vertical deflection circuits an externally adjustable circuit usually should be provided for linearity compensation for beam deflection in order to achieve the compensation operation symmetrically.